Secrets & Trust Issues
by HappyNaruto
Summary: Light says he loves L and L says he loves Light. But both of them have their secrets they refuse to tell eachother. Light had already told L about him being Kira. But one of them still has a dirty little secret they're keeping. A romcom full of trust issues
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear when you close your eyes,**_

_**Don't think about our goodbyes. **_

_**Dear when you close your eyes,**_

_**Don't think about all the lies. **_

_**Dear when you close your eyes,**_

_**Keep all the happy times in mind. **_

Chapter 1 (The Beginning)

Silence crept into every corner of the room. L sat in his usual position, a sugar cube dropping from inbetween his fingers.

"You what?" He asked, his eyes wide and fingertips sticky.

Light stood at the other end of the room. His eyes were tightly shut and fists were balled.

"I love you, Ryuzaki. I always have... I can't lie to you anymore. Yes... I am Kira. You've known that since the beginning, haven't you? You are very wise for someone of your age."

After Light's Kira and love confession, L stood up and slid his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans.

Questions and casual thoughts wizzed through L's 24 year old mind.

'Is he up to something?'

'So.. I was right, hmm?'

'He really loves me?'

'Can I trust him?'

"Ryuzaki?" Light interupted L's thoughts. His eyes were now wide open, tears brewing and a few rolling over the bottoms of his eye lids, "Are you okay?"

L nodded and took a few steps closer to Light, finally making up his mind. His bare feet stuck then unstuck from the marble flooring of his office. The computers made weird computer noises and the ticking of the clock echoed back and forth. No-one else was in the room apart from Kira and the 'enemy'.

Lawliett stopped moving his legs when he stood only centimeters away from Light's red face.

"Tell me, Light Yagami, can I trust you?"

Yagami hesitated, his brain ticking away at the same pace as the clock. He nodded.

"Hmm... Ok. Then, also, tell me why you chose to keep the Kira secret hidden away from me until now?" L raised his thick, black eyebrow above the left eye.

"Because I wanted to find out who you were, Ryuzaki. You were just a detective to me back then but when I met you... I felt something complete different to how I expected. A mixture of admiration, astonishment and nervousness. As time went by, I got to know you a lot better. I'm happy I was given that opportunity. Weeks went by and my feelings towards you grew a lot. Right until they couldn't get any more stronger. You would be on my mind all day every day. I grew to love you and I'm glad I did. I couldn't of fallen in love with a better person." Light explained, the words rolling off his tongue like a sweet,sugary goodness to L.

The detective's blood had risen to his cheeks as he pulled his fingers out of one of his pockets. He used them to brush away the tears that had fallen to Light's chin and smiled in a kind-of-creepy-but-more-cute way.

"Slow down, Light-kun, slow down. You're speaking too fast."

A small giggled released itself from Light's red lips. They parted a little.

L noticed the departure of Light's lips and sighed ever so quietly before making his decision. He leaned in and pressed his own lips against the others, the pressure building as Light held the side of L's head, his fingers intertwining with the detective's long,black,messy hair.

Time stopped. All that mattered for the two was the kiss. Their first kiss with eachother. Both of their dreams finally coming true.

Light pulled away, breathless. They both caught their breath back before looking at eachother.

"Light... I am 99.9% sure I love you too" L smiled again.

Light laughed a little again and asked, "why only 99.9%?"

"Because you're Kira, remember?" His smile had turned into a cheeky smirk as he turned round and sat back on his spinny, black chair, his knees almost touching his chin.

"Haha. You've got a point. But, hey, Ryuzaki, can I ask you something very very important?" Light sat down on one of the chairs next to L.

The other nodded.

Light grabbed a piece of paper from the side and wrote something on it. After being passed the note, L read it carefully:

Dear Ryuzaki,

Will you be my boyfriend?

Please sign here: _

Love,

Light xxx

Yagami smirked as L's cheeks turned a cute shade of red. L snatched the pen from Light and immediately signed on the line, putting a few kisses at the end. He handed it back to Light, the blush getting redder and redder.

Light leaned in and kissed L again, a little kiss this time, less touchy-touchy. He pulled away and slowly started sliding the piece of paper in his pocket.

"No," L interupted, taking the paper away from his grip, "that's got my signiture on it. We have to burn it." L pulled open the draw nearest to his chair and brought out a box of matches. He lit one and held it over his signiture, watching burned bits of the paper float to the ground. L looked through the hole he just created and winked at Light. He brung it down to the table and wrote "Of course!xxx" under Light's handwriting before handing it back to Yagami.

"No-one gets my signiture... Not even you."

They laughed for a bit.

A/N: This is basically just an intro to a new story I'm going to be writing along side my other one. I will not write any more than three stories at a time; I just won't be able to keep updating them all. But, for now, I'll stick with just the two.

Expect good things for this story. I've got good things planned for it. XD yay!


	2. Chapter 2 (Suspicious Begin)

_**When you leave me tonight,**_

_**I won't cry or sigh,**_

_**I'll look up at the sky,**_

_**And whisper my final goodbyes. **_

Chapter 2 (Suspicions begin)

Light lifted his tired head off of the pillow and yawned, stretching his arms in all directions. Faint noises of water splashing on the floor echoed throughout the room L and Light were sharing. Their handcuffs were on the floor.

"Ryuzaki?" Light slipped his legs out from under the covers and slid his feet across the ground towards the shower. He rubbed his wrist, trying to get used to not having a heavy metal braclet hanging from it, and called out to his love again.

"Ryuzaki? Is that you?"

L stepped out of the shower, his back to Light, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it tightly around his waist. He turned around.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

Light smirked at Ryuzaki's bare skin.

"Oh... Nothing" He span round on his heels and began to walk back to the bed.

_Click_

Light span back around and stared at his wrist, the metal braclet now back in its place. L smiled a cute cheeky smile.

"What? I already told you I'm Kira!"

"Yeah... But..." L blushed, "...I don't want to leave your side..." He moved his index finger to his mouth and began nibbling nervously.

Light leaned in and kissed L's forehead, "me neither.." His lips curved into a smile.

L jumped into Light's arms and squeezed at his body, the brunette returning the hug.

L was sitting in front of his computer screen (as usual) when Light began tugging on the chain keeping them together.

"Light-kun if you continue to do that then I'm afraid I'll have to kick your face until it bleeds" L continued staring blankly at the computer screen, clicking every now and then. Light dropped the chain and sat staring at the other's pale,skinny head, "what?"

The detective looked at his love and narrowed his eyebrows.

"I was joking"

Light nervously laughed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye conatct. They sat in silence for a while. The sound of Light's ringtone broke it.

"Hey? Yeah. Yeah. Ok. Maybe. Okaaaaay. Alright. Yeah, I will be. Where? Oh, okay then. Yup. See you there. Yeah, me too"

Light slid his phone into his pocket and tugged on the chain again.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, can I go out for a few hours?" He tried to sound sweet and innocent.

L hesitated for a moment. He lifted his thumb and began nibbling at the loose skin on the side of it.

'Why? With who? When will you be back? Don't be gone long. Will you be safe?'

He could of asked all of the questions he was thinking of but decided on a different plan.

"Yeah, sure. When?" L span round on his chair to face Light.

"Now..." A nervous Light replied.

L unlocked both of their sides to the chain and pulled Light closer to him by the sleve, giving him one last sloppy kiss and sending him away.

He sighed and sat back in his spinny chair. His suspicions started rising.

Ten long minutes later, L was standing by the door of the office and heading down stairs and out. The clouds were grey and a cold breeze danced along L's pale,untouched skin. He headed down the pathway, past the trees and the benches, past the children's park, along the bridge and towards the bus stop where Light was standing.

Misa ran up to Light and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her finger tips scraped against her arms as she tightened her grip. Light placed his hands on her waist and moved her back a bit.

"Misa I can't breath"

She stepped back, put her knees together and smiled.

"Oh oh sorry Light. I've missed you!" She squealed.

Light nodded, "Yeah. Misa I need to tell you something and it's very important you listen veeery carefully"

"I'm all ears!" Her voice seemed squeakier and louder to Light.

"But..." the brunette leaned closer to Misa and stared at her, the tips of their noses touching, "not here. Somewhere more... private"

Misa's cheeks were now red as Light continued to stare into her tired eyes. Her lips twitched.

'Come on Misa dont be a chicken. He's your boyfriend. He wont mind, will he?'

She took a deep breath before crushing her lips against Lights.

Hiding behind the closest tree to the bus stop, L barely stood staring at the couple.

"Light-kun..." he whispered, his heart breaking bit by bit.

He put his hand against the tree and closed his eyes, the bark piercing his cold finger tips. Birds sang happily in the green leaves above him. L looked up at them with shiny eyes. Tears were teasingly hanging on the bottom of his eyes, threatening to fall with every blink.

He turned around and headed home.

Light grabbed Misa's shoulders and pushed her back, his eyes wide with horror. He ran a finger down his slightly swollen lips.

"This is what we need to talk about, Misa"

Misa's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

Light sighed and closed his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest and squeezed at the skin.

"Misa, it's over. I've found someone else, okay? So don't come back to HQ or anyway near me"

She stepped back.

"What?!" Warm tears filled up in her eyes.

"Let me explain" He walked over to the bench next to the nearest tree to the bus stop and sat, Misa sitting next to him.

"I've always been in love with someone else but always been too frightened to tell them. I finally did tell them and they feel the same way! Oh God Misa, you don't realise how much I really love hi- them. They make me happy, unlike you."

Light knew this would break her. But, it was the truth. He was tired with all the lies. Telling the truth was going to be a thing now. No more lies.

"Who?!" Misa shouted through the tears, standing up. "Who is this girl you're in love with?!"

The brunette lightly laughed to himself, "there is no girl I'm in love with"

Her hands were shaking now. Her heart was breaking.

"What do you mean?!"

He laughed louder, "I what I mean is: I'm not in love with a girl"

Light stood and began walking back to his flat. He missed L.

"It's him, isn't it?!"

He stopped.

"Him! That Ryuzaki! It's him!"

Light continued to walk and raised his arm, waving goodbye to his ex, "bye Misa"

_**Authors Note: **_

Hey. It's short, i know but i wanted it to be short. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
